What Is Love
by Rangga21
Summary: "aku berjalan dalam kegelapan tanpa adanya cahaya yang menerangi, memerangkap ku sendirian. Namun semua nya berubah saat adanya sebuah cahaya yang datang menerangi jalan ku." DAEJAE CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. chapter 1

**What Is Love**

 **Author : Rangga**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: drama/romance, family, sad**

 **Cast: daejae**

 **Others : all member bap**

 **all member exo**

 **Others bisa bertambah seiring chapter**

 **Warning: Not EYD, OOC, Typo**

 **\-- Happy Reading --**

Di tengah kesunyian malam seorang pria duduk di bangku taman dengan segelas kopi menikmati indahnya malam. Bintang bersinar memberi sedikit cahaya. Malam semakin gelap dan dingin tapi pria itu tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak pulang dan menghangatkan tubuh di rumah seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Bunyi dering telpon menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan nya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel nya, "Himchan hyung" ia pun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo hyung, ada apa?"

"Dae, pulang lah ini sudah hampir larut malam dan udara juga sudah terlalu dingin kau bisa sakit jika berlama lama di luar"

"Iya hyung aku pulang sekarang"

Pria itu pun menghabiskan segelas kopi nya setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon dan beranjak pergi.

Pria itu -daehyun- selalu melakukan kebiasaan nya duduk di taman di malam hari. Di tengah gelap nya malam daehyun berjalan sambil sesekali melihat ke langit entah apa yang membuat nya suka melihat langit malam.

Daehyun pov

Aku menyusuri jalanan dengan santai nya. Tak peduli dingin yang sudah menusuk sampai ke tulang, tak membuat ku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Aku melihat lihat sekitar, ini sudah sepi pikir ku. Tapi aku melihat seseorang tengah duduk di pinggir jalan sambil membelai kucing yang seperti nya ingin di manja oleh nya. Aku berjalan melewati nya tapi tiba-tiba dia menyapa ku membuat ku berbalik dan melihat nya.

"Hai"

"Hai, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang di tempat sepi seperti ini pada larut malam"

"Oh benarkah?", aku tersenyum canggung.

"Iya, siapa nama mu?"

"Jung daehyun"

"Nama ku yoo youngjae, senang berkenalan dengan mu", dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan nya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan ku sambil tersenyum.

Aku yang sudah canggung sedari tadi hanya membalas jabatan tangan nya sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita berteman baik mulai sekarang?", youngjae bertanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Deg.

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdetak tak beraturan? Aku harus mengontrol detak jantung ku.

"Oh tentu saja", aku ikut tersenyum melihat nya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ku.

Mulai saat itu juga pertemanan ku bersama youngjae di mulai dan di saat itu juga jantung ku selalu berdetak tak karuan jika berada di dekat nya.

TBC..

Ini cerita kedua setelah the love ends with regret. Yg satu belum selesai udah buat cerita lain aja /plak. Hehe tiba-tiba muncul ide buat cerita ini tenang aja cerita pertama itu akan aku lanjut muehehe

See you the next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

**What Is Love**

 **Author : Rangga**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: drama/romance, family, sad**

 **Cast: daejae**

 **Others : all member bap** **all member exo**

 **Others bisa bertambah seiring chapter**

 **Warning: Not EYD, OOC, Typo**

 **\-- Happy Reading --**

Daehyun pov

Aku berada di tempat yang tak ku kenal, semua nya gelap. Aku benar-benar panik di mana tempat ku berada sekarang? Aku bertanya pada diri ku sendiri. Aku mencoba berjalan mencari jalan keluar berharap secercah cahaya muncul untuk memerangi jalan ku. Terus berjalan namun tak kunjung juga menemukan jalan keluar. Aku ingin keluar sekarang juga ini benar-benar menakutkan. Tiba-tiba suara muncul menggema di seluruh tempat.

"Cari lah cahaya mu sendiri untuk membantu mu keluar dari kegelapan ini".

Suara siapa itu? Apa maksud dari perkataan nya? Aku mencoba memikirkan kata-kata itu hingga tak lama kemudian kegelapan menelan ku.

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku. Ahh ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui ku akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka tetapi aku masih memikirkan apa maksud dari mimpi tersebut dan menghiraukan orang yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar ku tanpa izin.

"Astaga daehyun coba kau lihat jam berapa sekarang? Kau mau telat ke sekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya?"

"Iya himchan hyung"

"Eh tumben sekali kau langsung menurut biasa nya tunggu aku omelin dulu baru mau nurut."

Aku mengabaikan perkataan himchan hyung dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Author pov

Daehyun langsung beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa membalas perkataan hyung nya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?", himchan bertanya pada diri nya sendiri.

Himchan tampak heran melihat tingkah laku daehyun yang tidak seperti biasa nya. Himchan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

20 menit kemudian daehyun keluar dari kamar nya menuju ruang makan dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan tas hitam di tangan nya. Daehyun langsung duduk dan memakan roti selai nya yang sudah di siap kan hyung nya.

"Dae, seperti nya aku akan telat pulang malam ini ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku urus dulu", himchan menatap daehyun yang masih menyantap makanan nya, menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"Iya hyung, kalau bisa hyung menginap saja di kantor jangan pulang lagi aku bisa di rumah sendirian", daehyun berdiri dan memakai tas nya.

"Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu", daehyun pergi tanpa menoleh ke himchan.

Himchan hanya melihat daehyun yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang pergi.

"Maafkan aku daehyun".

Himchan seorang manager dan perancang handal di perusahaan fashion ternama di Seoul. Himchan selalu pulang larut malam, itu yang membuat daehyun terkadang kecewa dengan hyung nya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang diri nya.

Daehyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak daehyun. Daehyun langsung berhenti.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan nya?"

TBC..


	3. chapter 3

**What Is Love**

 **Author : Rangga**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: drama/romance, family, sad**

 **Cast: daejae**

 **Others : all member bap**

 **all member exo**

 **Others bisa bertambah seiring chapter**

 **Warning: Not EYD, OOC, Typo**

 **\-- Happy Reading --**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak daehyun. Daehyun langsung berhenti. _Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan nya?_

Dengan ragu daehyun membalikkan badan nya dan daehyun sedikit terkejut ternyata orang yang berada di belakang nya itu adalah youngjae, orang yang baru di kenal nya kemarin malam. Daehyun melihat youngjae dari atas sampai bawah ternyata youngjae memakai seragam yang sama dengan nya. Youngjae yang merasa di perhatikan akhirnya memanggil nama daehyun yang membuat sang pemilik nama tersadar kembali dari lamunan nya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya youngjae yang aneh melihat daehyun yang terdiam diri memandangi nya.

"ahh aku baik-baik saja, apa kau bersekolah di TS High School juga?", daehyun bertanya agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

Youngjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan daehyun.

"apa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Aku melihat mu berjalan hampir di seberang jalan tanpa melihat kiri kanan lagi maka nya aku menghampiri mu. Kau tidak menyayangi nyawa mu eoh?", youngjae berkata sambil menggembungkan pipi nya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat daehyun terkekeh kecil. Dan entah kenapa tangan daehyun refleks terulur untuk mencubit pipi youngjae gemas.

"jangan cerewet seperti itu kau akan sangat terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti itu", ujar daehyun tak lepas dari tangan nya yang masih setia mencubit pipi youngjae.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi chubby youngjae mendengar perkataan daehyun. Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan daehyun membuat nya langsung menarik tangan nya dan langsung menatap arah lain.

"ahh kajja kita pergi sekolah sebelum kita telat", youngjae berkata sambil menggandeng lengan daehyun dan menarik nya untuk segera berjalan kembali. Daehyun yang di tarik paksa youngjae hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah nya. Saat itu juga daehyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan detak jantung nya.

"kenapa dengan jantung ku? Ada perasaan aneh apa ini?", gumam daehyun sambil melihat lengan nya yang di gandeng oleh youngjae.

 **\-- WHAT IS LOVE --**

Daehyun dan youngjae akhirnya sampai di gerbang TS High School. Mereka mengatur nafas nya karena mereka pergi sambil berlari takut akan telat ke sekolah.

"hah-hahh akhirnya kita sampai tepat waktu", ujar daehyun sambil menetralkan nafas nya karena terlalu lelah berlari tadi.

"ayo kita ke kelas keburu bel berbunyi", ujar youngjae sambil menarik tangan daehyun kembali menuju kelas.

Daehyun mengernyit heran dan menahan tangan youngjae yang sedari tadi menarik nya. Youngjae yang merasakan tangan nya di tahan oleh daehyun langsung menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik menatap daehyun.

"apa kau tau di mana kelas ku?", daehyun bertanya dan menatap youngjae karena daehyun merasa heran bagaimana bisa orang yang ada di hadapan nya tau di mana kelas nya sedangkan daehyun baru mengenal youngjae kemarin malam.

Youngjae yang sudah tau apa yang di maksud daehyun hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata nya malas.

"apa kau tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekeliling mu? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan siapa saja teman sekelas mu?", tanya youngjae dengan tatapan malas.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan youngjae. Ya dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekeliling nya, dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa saja teman sekelas nya. Daehyun hanya berteman dengan anggota geng berandalan yang terkenal di sekolah nya. Daehyun hanya terlalu cuek dengan sekeliling nya dan menganggap itu adalah hal yang tidak penting. Daehyun juga bersekolah bukan atas kemauan nya sendiri melainkan orang tua nya yang memaksa daehyun untuk bersekolah. Awal nya daehyun menolak untuk bersekolah tapi setelah di pikir lagi bersekolah bukan lah hal yang buruk karena sekolah bisa di jadikan nya tempat pelarian nya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah nya yang menurut nya seperti rumah tanpa penghuni sunyi sepi.

Melihat jawaban daehyun, youngjae berdecak kesal dan langsung menjitak kepala daehyun. Daehyun meringis merasakan sakit di kepala nya akibat ulah youngjae dan langsung menatap youngjae dengan tatapan kesal.

"yak!! Kau berani nya menjitak kepala ku ha?!!", daehyun berteriak keras di hadapan youngjae membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Youngjae yang kaget dengan bentakan daehyun langsung melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, ekspresi ketakutan nya tercetak jelas di wajah youngjae. Daehyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi youngjae langsung melangkah pergi menuju kelas nya tanpa memperdulikan youngjae yang sudah ketakutan. Youngjae hanya bisa melihat kepergian daehyun tanpa berniat untuk mengejar nya.

"maaf dae, aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan mu", youngjae bergumam pelan.

 **\-- WHAT IS LOVE --**

Daehyun melangkah memasuki kelas nya dan langsung duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Seseorang datang menghampiri daehyun dan duduk di bangku di depan daehyun dan langsung membalikkan badan nya untuk menatap sahabat nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada youngjae? Ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah membuat keributan", ujar nya.

Daehyun langsung menatap lawan bicara nya dengan tatapan malas, perasaan kesal masih ada walau itu hanya karena hal sepele tapi daehyun tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu.

"dia yang cari masalah duluan hyung, seenaknya dia menyakiti kepala ku yang berharga ini", ujar daehyun yang masih kesal sambil mengelus sayang kepala nya.

"kau ini, hanya masalah sepele seperti itu tapi kau hampir menghebohkan satu sekolah", ujar seseorang yang di panggil daehyun dengan sebutan hyung itu. Daehyun hanya memalingkan wajah nya menatap keluar jendela melihat pemandangan luar dan mengabaikan lawan bicara nya.

Orang itu - yongguk- hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan sahabat nya. Daehyun memang mudah emosi walau itu hal sepele sekalipun tetap saja emosi nya tidak bisa di kontrol dengan baik.

Daehyun memiliki 3 orang sahabat sejak kecil yaitu yongguk, zelo, jongup. Yongguk adalah salah satu sahabat masa kecil daehyun yang paling tua. Yongguk lebih tua 2 tahun di banding daehyun tetapi yongguk satu kelas dengan daehyun. Kenapa demikian? Karena sewaktu mereka kecil mereka sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama bahkan masuk sekolah sekalipun. Daehyun adalah ketua geng berandalan yang terkenal di sekolah nya. Nama geng itu adalah geng fectvil (perfect but evil) yang di bentuk oleh daehyun semasa daehyun beranjak kelas VII SMP. Geng itu dulu nya terbentuk dari 4 orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, geng itu terus berkembang sampai geng itu beranggotakan 20 orang. Yongguk termasuk salah satu anggota fectvil yang tertua. Yongguk juga termasuk orang yang paling pintar, selalu berprestasi di sekolah nya, orang yang paling bijak, tidak suka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan. Yongguk adalah orang yang selalu mengerti daehyun dan selalu menemani nya di kala daehyun lagi terpuruk. Yongguk hanya menatap daehyun dengan pandangan sendu. Hoseok datang memasuki kelas, yongguk berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempat nya semula.

"ku harap kau akan menemukan orang yang mau menerima mu apa adanya dan bisa mengubah sifat mu menjadi lebih baik", gumam yongguk.

 **\-- WHAT IS LOVE --**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, banyak murid yang keluar kelas untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan minta di isi. Yongguk menghampiri daehyun untuk mengajak nya pergi ke kantin.

"dae, ayo kita pergi ke kantin aku sudah lapar pasti teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu kita di sana", ujar yongguk bersemangat karena diri nya memang sudah kelaparan dari tadi.

Daehyun mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakan sahabat nya. Mereka berdua keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin tapi tiba-tiba kantin sangat ramai banyak orang yang datang bukan untuk memesan makanan melainkan melihat adegan pembullyan yang di lakukan oleh sekelompok orang kepada satu orang yang sudah terduduk menangis sambil mengatakan kata ampun berulang kali. Daehyun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membelalakkan mata nya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat nya.

"itu kan dia.."

 **TBC..**

I'm back, setelah sekian lama. Bakal di usahain cerita ini akan update secepatnya (kalau kagak sibuk) okey. See you..


End file.
